El regreso
by beequeen64
Summary: para Tara Markov la vida podía ser muy monótona, pero llegara a su vida nuevos y emocionantes sucesos que la aran aun mas entretenida, pero tendrá que enfrentar los fragmentos de un pasado difícil y aceptar sus consecuencias;
1. Chapter 1

Los Jóvenes Titanes no son de mi propiedad, si no de sus respectivos dueños, DC comics, la verdad si me pertenecieran no habría cancelado la serie.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Eran las casi ya las once, ella savia que la escuela terminaría pronto, era un mal momento para aparcarse en los casilleros, las clases habían comenzado, pero a ella no le importaba mucho, esa preparatoria no era o que ella esperaba, desde que su padre fue trasladado desde a Jum City, hasta los recovecos intranquilos de una ciudad central, ella miro a los lados sin encontrar ningún maestro, asi ella se escabullo hacia el gimnasio, que estaba totalmente en obscuridad, eso la consolaba, pero en eso un relámpago se vio sobre el domo del lugar, y un trueno sonó, ella grito por el susto, caminado hacia atrás, pero alguien la detuvo antes de caer,

-Tara- una voz sonó, ella se levanto de los fuertes brazos y volteo a ver a su compañero,

-Wally- ella observo al pelirrojo con sorpresa, y el después sonrió,

-¿qué haces aquí Marko?- el dijo cruzando los brazos y ella se enojo ante la mención de su apellido,

-¿tú qué haces aquí? Deberías estar en clases-

-tu también, - el pelirrojo sonrió aun mas, asiendo que la rubia enfrente de él se sonrojara, no lo conocía de mucho, él era el presidente escolar y fue él quien le dio el recorrido por las instalaciones, fue agradable, el estaba en el último semestre de la preparatoria, pero según escucho el era tan joven como ella, era muy listo,

-yo solo, quería-

-¿saltarte las clases?- el pregunto tomando a la rubia por sus hombros y llevándola a la vallas, el se sentó y saco de su mochila un par de barras de caramelos, se metió una a la boca y le ofreció la otra,

-¿quieres?- dijo con la boca llena, ella suspiro aceptando la barra, otra peculiaridad en el chico era que comía mucho, casi siempre comida chatarra, sin tomar en cuenta que bebía agua como para un ejército,

-lo siento- ella dijo mientras habría la barra tranquilamente,

-¿por qué? No has hecho nada malo-

-¿saltarse las clases no es algo malo?-

-no cuando aun no te acostumbras a la escuela, sabes nadie dice que es fácil,- él le sonrió con una sonrisa de 1000 watts, al principio ella pensaba que era simpatía, pero algo le decía que él no era el primero en sonreírle así,

-claro, deje a mis amigas atrás, ahora solo puedo verlas por Skeyp-

-jajaja, eso me paso con mis amigos en Blue valle- el dijo comiendo mas chocolate,

-¿eres de allá?-

-bueno nací aquí en ciudad Central, pero mis padres me llevaron a vivir allá, bueno hasta los diez-

-se cambiaron-

-no, mi padre fue a la cárcel por golpearme a mí y a mi madre, y ella solo se fue, - la sonrisa del pelirrojo se apago,

-lo siento-

-no, no es tu culpa, ahora vivo con mi tía y su novio- el metió la envoltura de la barra a su mochila,

-yo vivo con mis padres,-

-es bueno-

-pero hay veces que pienso que ellos no...- se detuvo, era extraño hablar asi con un chico que apenas conocía, pero había algo en el que la tranquilizaba,

-¿que no son tus padres?- el pelirrojo ahora sonrió,

-es tonto lo sé-

-hey, es válido, somos adolecentes- él se paró de su lugar, la lluvia había terminado, y el timbre de salido empezó sonar.


	2. Chapter 2

**Los jóvenes titanes no son de mi propiedad si no de sus respectivos dueños.**

Estuve pensando un poco, la verdad el personaje de Terra en los jóvenes titanes no me agrado mucho, es un poco complicada, pero are mi mayor esfuerzo, ya que tengo esta idea rondando mi cabeza, asi que si sienten que soy demasiado dura con ella, solo díganme,

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Era obscuro, y frio, sus ojos se centraban en lo negro de lugar, como queriendo resaltar algo, aúna si nada, era un vacío extraño pero acogedor, no saber nada, no sentir nada, de pronto un estruendo, y unos bloques de tierra saliendo por todos lados, ella corrió hacia el frente, pensado que ahí estaría segura, corrió hasta que se tropezó con algo, y cayó en una profundidad absoluta, cayó estrepitosamente en un suelo duro, tocio ante el dolor en su cuerpo, sus ojos cerrados tan fuertemente que diría que nunca los volvería a abrir, entonces cuando al fin hubo un poco de alivio, empezaron a pasar por enfrente varios rostros, rostros que a atormentaban, una y otra vez, voces, gritos, dolor desesperación ante las imágenes que solo eran un borrón, ella grito,

-¡Chico Bestia!- su grito se profundizo en toda la obscuridad,

Tara se despertó en su sobresalto, todavía era noche y otra vez las pesadillas la atormentaban, no quería admitir que tenia la misma pesadilla una y otra vez, incluso antes de mudarse a Ciudad Central, le sorprendió no despertar a sus padres, ella noto sus manos todavía en su pecho, su corazón todavía no dejaba de latir tan rápido, y comenzó la retrospectiva del sueño, aunque savia que prefería olvidarlo, ella grito algo lo savia, tal vez un nombre, pero no lo recordaba, ella toco su garganta se sentía áspera, era posible que no solo lo gritara en sueños,

-Chico ¿Qué?- ella se aventó a la suave almohada detrás de ella, extendiendo sus brazos hacia los lados, no debía ser gran cosa si lo avía olvidado, pero antes de que su tranquilidad volviera, recordó esa ridícula historia que le había contado ese pequeño verde,

-¿Cómo dijo que se llamaba?- ella miro la hora, la escuela seria una tortura, y mas con Wally burlándose de sus ojeras, aunque el gesto era mas de preocupación, el siempre bromeaba con todo, ella sonrió al recuerdo agradable del pelirrojo,

Ella salió tarde de su casa, aúna si un montón de maldiciones cruzaron por su cabeza, pero no la detuvieron a salir de su casa con un pedazo de pan blanco en su boca, ella llego a la parada del camión, donde solo observo que este partia sin ella,

-demonios- dijo con la comida todavía en la boca, ella miro el reloj, si no corría que la dejarían fuera de la escuela, y posiblemente tendría problemas, asi que poniendo en marcha sus piernas de espagueti, como los había descrito su nuevo mejor amigo, pelirrojo, empezó la carrera contra el tiempo, cruzo el pequeño puente del canal, después empezó a subir la colina de la calle 8, y asi atravesó por el viejo vecindario donde vendían la mejor comida china del mundo, ella sonrió ante el hecho que hace tres meses no sabría nada de esa ciudad, en eso un estruendo bajo sus pies la hiso caer de costado,

-haaaa- se quejo la rubia, mirando hacia el cielo, había humo, en algún lugar más adelante, fue cuando vio correr hacia ella mucha gente asustada, ella se cubrió al pensar que la aplastarían, pero solo la rodearon, miro hacia donde había corrido todo el mundo, pero ella no se movió de su lugar, otro estruendo menos fuerte se escucho, si de algo estaba segura era que su curiosidad siempre le ganaba, asi que sus pasos fueron hasta el origen del estruendo, fue cuando noto un sujeto con barios bumeranes lanzándolos a un borrón amarillo, ella se quedo viendo un rato, hasta que el borrón se detuvo,

-¡jajaja! ¿Es lo mejor que tienes? Capitán Bummmi- dijo el chico,

-es bumerán, pedazo de…- pero ates de que el criminal terminara su frase el joven lo rodeo con una soja dejándolo fuera de combate,

-hahaha, soy demasiado joven para escuchar tanto insulto- dijo divertido, el chico de amarillo, en eso pareció notar la presencia de la joven rubia, que aun no se la creía, el se acerco en un zoom,

-hola muñeca, dime ¿Qué no deberías estar en otro lado?- dijo el chico de traje amarillo,

-y eso a ti que…- pero antes de poder acabar el borrón amarillo desapareció y de nuevo la rubia quedo sola, viendo a un sujeto extraño colgar bocabajo de un poste de luz,

-okey, y pensaba que Jum City era más extraño- ella miro su reloj y en un sobresalto continuo su carrera, pronto se vio llegar a las instalaciones, y también al director de la escuela cerrando ya el cancel, ella se detuvo abruptamente para encarar al hombre, pero no se dio cuenta del otro chico correr a su derecha,

-haaaa- los dos cayeron al piso,

-hum ¡fíjate!- ella chillo,

-lo siento-en eso los dos se encararon,

-Wally-

-Tara- los dos dijeron sus respectivos nombre, ante el director que solo rodo los ojos y dio la vuelta para volver a la escuela, mientras los dos adolecentes observaron con rostros de afligidos,

-¡espere!- los do gritaron al unisonó.


End file.
